


I'll See You in My Dreams

by ThePacificMermaid



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePacificMermaid/pseuds/ThePacificMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1972, an elderly Margaret tells the story of her relationship with the infamous New York City gangster, Arnold Rothstein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll See You in My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Margaret worries that Arnold might not come back home for dinner.

 

**Prologue- The Long Goodbye **

_He had already woken up once he felt the first few rays of sunlight hitting his pale face. It was the first time in a long time that he felt content in his entire life. And it was all thanks to the sleeping maiden beside him who helped him through his troubles. The love that he felt for her was better than all the money, the gambling, and the crime associated with his name. He almost felt guilty leaving her side as he promised her that he would refrain from gambling._

_"You must bring an end to this," she told him when he lost $300,000 at a poker game. "Do it for me and for the children." The truth was that he couldn't stop. His habit was already uncontrollable and there was nothing more he could do to save himself from his vice. What she didn't know was that he had bigger fish to fry–much bigger fish. He couldn't say 'no' to that. Money was money, after all._

_The window was open, letting in the chilly air that made November unbearable._ _Worried that she might catch a cold, he covered her bare arms with the blanket. He noticed that she was wearing the ring that he had given her months earlier. She still was loyal to him, even though she knew he was going through a tough divorce._

 _Not wanting to disturb her, he carefully slipped out of the four-poster bed to get himself dressed. When he was finished, he used the telephone to call his chauffeur, to take him downtown to Lindy's._ _Peter told him that he would bring the car in a couple of minutes, so he sat at the edge of the bed, waiting._

_That is until a voice behind him, remnant of the old country, spoke against the tranquil silence._

_"Good morning...leaving so soon?"_

_He turned around and smiled happily at his beloved._

_"As much as I'd like to stay, I'm afraid I have some affairs to attend to."_

_"Will you be away for long?"_

_"Not until tomorrow evening."_

_"Just in time for dinner?"_

_"Precisely. You know that I always keep my promises."_

_"Well then, the children and I will be waiting."_

_Outside, a car honked. It was time for him to leave._

_"Miss Rohan."_

_"Mr. Rothstein."_

_The gentleman picked up his straw boater hat from the hanger and exited the apartment with an elegant strut._

_She got up from the bed, wearing a loose nightgown, and watched him from the open window; waving goodbye from the black Rolls Royce and driving off into the horizon, never looking back._

_He was gone...and at that instant, a feeling of déjà vu swept over her. She brushed off the uncomfortable feeling, dismissing it as another silly superstition and went into the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast for the children._


End file.
